Talk:Virogrid
Length of time offline For the record, we do have an indication of how long Ataxtix will be offline. OrbFu 19:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Slime War or SlimeWars? Old Jagex Games(link updated) says Slime War. Ataxtix currently says SlimeWars. Does anyone have a definitive reference? OrbFu 19:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Reference now available. OrbFu 19:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I created old jagex i spent hours searching. It was slimewar and we should have a page about the old version of virogrid! And the reference is http://deviousmud.tripod.com/id2.html :So at the moment we have one source saying Slime Wars and another saying Slimewar. I have to say that a post by a J-mod seems to carry more weight than a page by some random person. OrbFu 09:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I once found a site that said there were 2 versions, The alpha (slimewar) and beta (slimewars). Why do you want to know anyway? btw this is de unsighned guy from comment above just using different comp. dont send to this one! :Please sign your posts on talk pages. It's not hard: just type ~ four times in a row at the end. I want to know because the aim of the wiki is to be a reference source, which means that we aim for accuracy. OrbFu 16:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Primary source says SlimeWar. OrbFu 20:31, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Ataxtix article revert. I reverted an edit to the Ataxtix redirect because part of the information is duplicated here, and the rest was basically opinion, rather than objective content. Also, I think any information about Ataxtix should be included in this article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :It isn't a complete copy and it deserves a place on this wikia. It was vertially a seperate game. And if we include this in the virogrid page we have its main article aswell ::Ataxtix is the same game as Virogrid, just with a different name. I might agree with you that Ataxtix deserved it's own article if it had been released for a significant amount of time, or if it had significantly different gameplay, but it doesn't qualify on either count. I don't have a problem with Ataxtix having a small section in this article, but I don't think it deserves more than that. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Quartic on this one. We don't have separate pages for Armies of Gielinor/Achievement:Gotta Catch 'Em All and Armies of Gielinor/Achievement:Got To Get Them All, and the situation is almost exactly parallel. OrbFu 23:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I say move to "Virogrid#Ataxtix" and add a section there named Ataxtix , then add this information on that section. I think this is the best way. 19118219 Talk 08:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) But if you think of the alpha of runescape, deviousMud, it deserves its own page on runescape wiki but it was hardly released Also what harm will giving it its own page do? :This isn't RuneScape wiki. We're not bound by their precedent and vice versa. To turn your question around, what benefits are there to giving Ataxtix a separate page? Everything about it which isn't also true of Virogrid fits in three sentences. By putting it in the Virogrid page we keep the information in one place, making it easier to find and avoid duplication. OrbFu 16:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) That was just an example... The benefits of giving it its own page people can get directly to it. If a person is redirected they might be lead to believe that the article doesn't exist and if you were redirected you wouldn't instantly study the page for 3 sentences on what you were looking for! I directly answered you're question but you seem to have avoided mine... :Please sign your posts on talk pages, and please wait for discussion to be concluded rather than continuing an edit war. I answered your question in the negative: having two pages means either that information about Virogrid is split between two pages or that there is duplication, which could lead to inconsistency down the road. Given the life span before renaming it's highly unlikely that anyone will be looking for Ataxtix and not know that it was renamed to Virogrid. Does anyone other than anon think that we should have two pages? So far it's three explicitly against, one for. OrbFu 20:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm partly to blame for continuing the edit war - I thought this discussion had come to a conclusion, where I can now see it hasn't. I'm going to leave any edits to either article regarding this issue to other editors. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think we should we keep the Ataxtix page. For example, if we find out why it was taken off line so suddenly, and then re-uploaded under another name, that article would be the place for it. We can list the few differences there. I think this would be the best option, but I'd be open to a large section on the Virogrid article about it, displaying the title image, and detailing anything else, such as the previous achievement names. But I'd prefer two pages. Timeroot Talk • • 05:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) There isn't a unanimous consensus at present. For the time being I'm going to follow the majority in moving the information from Ataxtix to a section in the Virogrid page; this discussion decision would naturally become subject to review on the emergence of fresh information. OrbFu 14:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) One: I didn't know this was an official discussion Two: To one of the points above anyone who may have heard the word ataxtix on the internet will not know its called virogrid! Whovian39 18:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Is this a typo? Under the section on Ataxtix, it mentions the achievement Ataxtix Xxpert. Is this just a typo and should it be Ataxtix Expert? Pretty stupid question I know, but just wanted to be sure before I changed anything. 5jncarn 14:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :From my vague memories of back then, I think Ataxtix Xxpert was the achievement's name. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::I can second that: it's not a typo. =) 19118219 Talk 14:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks. 5jncarn 14:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC)